Shohamu
Shohamu is a female spotted hyena. Appearance Shohamu is a well-built and thickset hyena, being ranked third to the leader in her clan. What she lacks in height she makes up for in the strength and bulk of her muscles, which roll and flow with every step that she takes. Her features are smooth and round, the lineaments of her face distinctive in their evenness. While her paws, tail, muzzle, and paws are swathed in thinner ebony fur, the color that dominates her pelage is a deep brown, her dark cub coat never having lightened significantly. It is noticeably glossy and heavily dappled with large black spots. However, her most distinguishing trait is not the sheen of her pelt or the curves of her features, but instead the unusual darkness of her eyes. Instead of sporting the standard brown irises, two glittering onyxlike orbs peer out of Shohamu's face, unique in their hyaline blackness. Personality Though her looks speak of one versed in the art of fighting, Shohamu radiates a quiet gentleness. She is soft-spoken and serene, never drawing any animal into a quarrel. But despite her apparent courtesy, she is reserved and aloof, staying well away from the clan whenever possible. When faced with an encounter, she speaks vaguely if at all, even when pressured to be forthcoming. She is a somewhat mysterious figure within the clan, known by few and kin to none. Independent and avoidant, she lacked a true friend until the day she took a liking to the matriarch's son, Tobo. After meeting with him on multiple occasions, she developed a passion for him and struggled when he could not be at her side. She cares deeply for him and would die to protect him. History Early Life Shohamu was born far in a different clan from the one she currently is allied to. The clan had made themselves too many enemies, and died out when Shohamu was just a cub. She survived on her own after two of the hyenas left over from the destroyed clan taught her some of what she needed to know to live. She lived a solitary life until Niara's clan moved into the area. Shohamu was initially shocked by the arrival of so many, but she chose to remain in the clan for reasons known only to her- she figured more successful hunts would come out of living in a clan, and a part of her longed for the lifestyle she had known as a cub. However, though she pretended that it was possible to return to that old life, she eventually realized that she no longer appreciated the company of others. She planned to leave, hoping that her absence would not be noticed. As she set off on a journey to find a new home, she encountered Tobo, a skinny male in the clan whom she did not know very well. Without waiting for her to ask, he explained that he was exploring. He pestered her with questions about where she was going, but she refused to answer. She left him wondering, hoping he would not go to his matriarch mother about it. A fortnight later, Tobo arrived just in time to prevent her from losing a kill. He helped her bring down the topi she had been pursuing, and she was grateful to him. Happily accepting her thanks, he trotted off after remarking that he would like to see her again. This was the second of many meetings that the two began to have after she agreed to his request- out of politeness, she told herself. But by the fourth or fifth meeting, she admitted to herself that she was in love with him. More coming soon Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Friendly's Content Category:Hunters Category:Adults